The Demon King Paimon
by AimTarget
Summary: Fate is a cruel thing. It gave an innocent little girl an incredibly powerful weapon - one that could destroy and kill. Treated like an object all her life, now is her chance to live like a human being. (OC based)
1. The Start

_The little girl was in a dungeon. It was dark and cold and there was no way to tell whether it was day or night outside. The blaring torches were the only source of light and they were far away. She was cast in the shadows._

_'Why?' she thought, 'Why do they hate me so much?'_

_She hadn't had visitors in months, so she was surprised when she heard footsteps walking in her direction. She braced herself as the footsteps got closer. Soon, she was crawled up with her knees to her chest when his face came into view._

_It was the village chief, the one who sentenced her to the dungeon till she died. _

_The old man was bald and dressed in a long white robe. He stopped when he reached the cell she was in and crouched down till he was in eye level with her._

_"Tell me child," he spoke in a calm voice of a kind old man, "What is your name?"_

_"Paimon" _

_"Paimon," the man spoke, "I need you to do a favor for me."_

_"What do you want?" For some reason foreign to herself, she found her vision blurred with tears._

_"I need your help to accomplish my goal. It's something I have been pursuing all my life, but I can't do it alone."_

_"Why?" the girl asked, wiping her tears, "Why should I help you?"_

_"If you do, I'll let you out."_

_Her purple eyes widened at that._

_"You want to see your mother, don't you?"_

_She nodded, "So if I help you, then you'll let me out?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Promise?" She was on her feet._

_The man rose, "Promise. But, let's keep it a secret."_

_For the first time in weeks, the girl smiled._

* * *

A sudden movement woke up the sleeping girl. She had some how managed to fall asleep sitting up right against the wooden wall, in a room cramped with men. She turned to her left to see a man with really yellow teeth smiling at her.

_What's the matter with this man? He's been staring at me since I got on this boat. Is there something wrong with my face?_

She picked up her black, knee lenght jacket, draped it across her self and decided to go up on deck and enjoy the fresh air. When she was there, she saw an island in the horizon. _So this must be Whale Island._ She decided that it was appropriate, seeing as the Island was shaped like a whale. Things should be simple and not complicated.

In a few minutes, the ship had docked. The rule was that the ship would stop at every port for two hours, during which the passengers were free to look around. _Yes!_ She practically leapt off the ship. Her current mission - explore as much of Whale Island as possible. That was one of the reasons she wanted to become a hunter - to explore the world.

She jumped ran off in a random direction. Whale Island was certainly a laid back area. The first thing that she did was find a decent restaurant. The food on the ship was horrible.

After having filled herself up, she went around, observing the local markets, the architecture and even the terrain. Two hours went by easily. It was time for her to go back. _Nothing remarkable._ She decided. On her way back to the ship though, she saw a crowd of people. Curious, she went to observe it.

The center of attention was a boy dressed in green with spiky hair and what looked like a fishing rod strapped to his back. He looked incredibly bright and cheerful. He doesn't look that much younger than me. Is he taking the exam too?

"Hey there," she asked, managing to squeeze herself through the crowd, "Are you taking the exam?"

He smiled, "Yes! What about you?"

"Me too! I'm Paimon."

"I'm Gon!"

She reached out and held his hand, "C'mon Gon! Let's go before the ship leaves!"

"Okay," he turned around, waving at the crowd, "Bye everyone."

Even when they were on board the ship, he was waving to everyone.

"Wow," Paimon remarked, "You're pretty popular. Are they all your friends?"

"Yep!" Gon turned to her once before he continued waving to them.  
_He has so many friends. People love him. I'm jealous all of a sudden..._

"I'll be the best hunter in the world!" He told them. Paimon snapped out of her thoughts. _What a great dream._

Gon continued, "Once I am the greatest hunter in the world, I'll be back!"

"Greatest hunter in the world?" A jeering voice asked, accompanied by mocking laughter. The two of them turned back. "What an arrogant kid." One of the men who were seated said while another one said, "Every year, thousands of skilled people appear for the exam but only a handful pass. Don't make promises you can't keep." Then, they all laughed.

"Don't listen to them." Paimon said, "They think the only thing girls are good at is house keeping and looking after kids. That is so wrong!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Gon said, "I won't let them get me down!"

Paimon smiled. "So tell me Gon," the two had started walking away from the group of disaproving men, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve! How about you?"

"Me?" Paimon said, "I'm fourteen. Now, since you answered my question, you can ask me one."

"Okay!" Gon said. He seemed to think for a moment, "Why do you want to be a hunter?"

_Oh, that's a tough one._ "I want to explore the world," she gave him her standard answer, which was partly true, "What about you?"

"I want to be a hunter like my dad."

"That's great! Okay, so it's my turn - " However, she was stopped short when she heard a sound. Apparently, a sailor named Katsuo had dropped a crate of apples he was carrying. His friend with the mop, instead of helping him, laughed at him and kicked him.

Before Paimon could say anything, Gon was already on his way to help him. It was then that the captain emerged, carrying a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He was a stout man with a beard. He yelled at the crew and ordered them to get back to work. They snapped into attention. Paimon found his demeanor to be amusing. _But I suppose he's scary when he wants to be._

He looked at Katsuo, who was still getting the apples back in the box and yelled at him too. The latter seemed incredibly flustered and picked up the box and started on his way when Gon called out to him. He tossed an apple that Katsuo had missed back into the crate he was holding.

"Gon!" Paimon ran up to him, "Here's my question!"

But Gon was no longer listening to her. He was looking up at the oddly behaving sea gulls. "A storm is coming."

"How do you know?" Paimon beat the captain in asking what was both on their minds.

"The seagulls are saying so. Also," Gon paused for a moment and then quickly made his way to the crow's nest, "It's going to be huge!"

"Really?!" Paimon asked while the captain stared incredulously.

"Really!" Gon said, "I can tell from the scent!"

Quite soon, Gon's predictions came true. The sky grew dark and a furious wind was blowing.

"That's awesome Gon!" Paimon said, "You can tell what the seagulls are saying."

The two were below deck in a really cramped space with all those men who looked like they were about to throw up. The ship was rocking quite badly but both Gon and Paimon were able to hold their ground more or less.

"It's not really that great," Gon said, "I spent a lot of my time in the mountains. So I can tell."

Paimon was about to say something when a huge wave tilted the whole ship and sent the two of them tumbling back. Paimon crashed into the guy with the really yellow teeth and Gon crashed into her. But soon after, the sea was calm. Paimon pushed Gon off of her and the two stood up. She looked around. It was like standing amongst a sea of dead bodies. She smiled. These were the men that made fun of Gon and her._ Oh, the irony!_

One of the men let out a really pathetic whimper and Gon immediately rushed to his side. Paimon followed. He produced a few leaves.

"Here, take these," he told, "If you take it you'll feel better."

The man managed to say with great difficulty the word 'water'.

"I'll get it!" Paimon volunteered. She ran past the captain, who shot her a strange look, out the door in search of some crew members andfound Katsuo. They ran back past the captain with the glass of water.

Paimon looked back to see what the captain was looking at. There, in one corner, sitting on the hammock was a blonde, reading a book. She hadn't spoken to him before. He seemed really distant and unfriendly. And on another side was an old - looking, suit clad man. She had spoken to him once before. Earlier, she had seen him engrossed in a strange magazine, like the kind she'd never seen before.  
_They seem to be in okay shape._

"You four," the captain ordered, "come with me."

The four complied. Paimon stuck with Gon. They followed the captain into the bridge.

"Introduce yourselves." The captain said. He was smoking on a pipe.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said enthusiastically.

"I'm Paimon!" Paimon said, mimicking Gon's enthusiasm.

The blonde said, "I'm Kurapika." The way he said it made Paimon wonder if 'he' really was a 'she'. _But it would be rude to ask, right?_

"The name's Leorio." The suit clad man said.

"Why do you want to be hunters?" the captain asked.

Leorio passionately said taking a step forward, "Hey! You're not an examiner! You can't boss us around!"

"Just answer the question." the captain looked bored and annoyed.

"My dad was a hunter," Gon explained, "I left Whale Island because I want to know exactly why he wanted to become a hunter so badly." A flash of some emotion went through the captains eyes.

Wanting to be on level with Gon, Paimon said, "I was raised in a small village. I want to become a hunter so that I can explore the world!"

The captain just nodded.

"Hey, kids!" Leorio spoke up, "You're not supposed to answer his question."

Paimon went "Eh?" While Gon asked, "Why can't I answer his question?"

"You don't get it do you?" Leorio put a finger on Gon's forehead, "I don't want to tell him why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio," Kurapika said, gaining Paimon's attention. Leorio said something to him which everyone ignored. He continued, "Such troublesome questions can be avoided by offering plaussible lies." At this point, Leorio demanded him to show respect, which Kurapika ignored as he continued, "However, it is shameful to rely on deceit. But even so, to tell the truth would be to reveal my deepest secrets. That's why I cannot answer your questions."

_Okay, so I think it's a boy._ Paimon heard Leorio ordering him to pay attention to him. He even took a threatening stance.

"So," the captain said, "You refuse to answer my question." He turned to Katsuo, who was regarding us with a bemused expression, "Katsuo, tell the examination board that we have two more drop outs."

That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Exam has already begun."

_Already?!_ Paimon was as flabbergasted as the rest of them.

"There are as many hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on the ship had to withdraw. If they can't handle a little storm, there's no way they'd stand a chance in the hunter exam's later stages. In other word's the only way you can get to the main exam is if I pass you. So, think carefully before you answer the question."

"That's what he says." Gon said. Paimon suddenly felt good about answering his question.

"He should have said so sooner," Leorio mumbled.

"I'm the last survivor of the Kurta clan," Kurapika began, "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by the Phantom Troupe. I wish to become a hunter so that I can hunt them down."

_So, he's vengeful?_ Paimon looked down at her boot - clad feet.

"So, you want to become a bounty hunter?" The captain said, "The Phantom Troupe is A - class bounty. Not even the most tallented hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death," Kurapika said, "I only fear that my rage will fade with time."

_Poor Kurapika. I suppose I can understand..._

"So, you want revenge, huh?" Leorio snapped Paimon from her thoughts. He asked Kurapika, "But does that require you to be a hunter?"

"That might be the most ridiculous question I've heard, Leorio."

Leorio looked angry, "It's Leorio-san!"

"Places and information accessible only to hunters, actions only hunters are capable of - there are more reasons that your brain cannot handle."

Leorio looked enraged. He might have said something in retaliation, but Gon stopped him. "Leorio-san, why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Me?" the suit-clad man's attitude changed, "It's about only one thing. Money."

"Money?" Paimon asked, moving closer to Gon.

"Yes! Money can get you anything! A nice house, a big car, good liquor!" He was being dramatic.

"Money can't buy class, Leorio." Kurapika said.

Then, Leorio became serious, "That's three times already. Step outside. I'll end the Kurta bloodline here and now."

Kurapika suddenly became furious. "Take it back Leorio!" Leorio was already on his way out. "Take it back!" Kurapika said.  
Leorio paused, "That's Leorio-san to you." He sounded serious. Kurapika hastily followed.

_Are they really going to kill each other?!_

"Come back here!" It was the captain, "I'm not done yet!"

"Let them go," Gon said. Paimon went "Eh?"

"Mito-san told me that if two people wanted to get to know each other, it's important for them to understand what makes them mad. So that's why they should settle it themselves."

"Really? Gon!" Paimon said, "What makes you angry?"

Gon looked at her as if though he had never thought of it before.

Just then one of the crew members said, "Captain! Look at that!"

It looked like a twister. "Are we going to sink?!" Paimon asked while Gon and the captain just stared ahead.

"Lower the sails!" The captain ordered.

"Yes!" Katsuo said. "I'll help!" Gon offered. "Me too!" Paimon said.

"Follow me!" The two followed Katsuo. It was wet and the wind was so strong, that Paimon had to zip up her jacket and she hated doing that. On the deck, it was utter chaos. The crew members were running back and forth.

Paimon joined Gon and the other crew members in hoisting the sails when a straong wave splashed and whipped Katsuo off his feet. He went flying into the ocean.

"Katsuo-san" Both Gon and Paimon called out.

At that time, Leorio and Kurapika, who were till then ready to tear each other appart, jumped forward, trying to save him. They failed.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Gon jumped off the ship and grabbed Katsuo's arms. Leorio and Kurapika, taken aback for a moment, caught on to his legs. The rest of the crew members helped in pulling them out.

Paimon, who had by then climed on the mast, began to pull back the long string she had readied. Looks like I wont be needing it after all.  
Just like that, the storm passed.

Leorio and Kurapika were giving Gon a lecture on reckless behaviour.

"If we hadn't caught your legs, you'd be shark bait by now." That was Leorio.

"Honestly, how reckless can you be?" That was Kurapika.

"But you caught me. You did catch me!"

"Well... I suppose it's true..." Leorio said.

"Gon!" Katsuo came running. He smiled as he thanked Gon.

"I didn't do it alone." Gon said, "These two saved you."

"Thank you very much!" Katsuo said to Leorio and Kurapika.

Both of them looked embarassed and replied modestly. When Katsuo left, Kurapika smiled.

"What?" Leorio asked.

"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. Please forgive me, Leorio-san."

"What's with the sudden change?" Leorio turned away, embarrassed, "We sound like total strangers. Leorio is fine." Then he smiled as he said, "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. It was wrong of me."

Paimon, who had been watching, put one arm around each of them and hugged them both, "Great! Now were all friends!"

"W-wha-?!" Leorio said, "Get off me!" while Kurapika just smiled. She released the two when she heard the captain laughing, "I like you guys! I'll take complete responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?!" Paimon asked.

"But what about your test?"

"It's my decision to make," the captain said, "All of you pass!"

"Yay!" Gon bounced excitedly.

"We pass!" Paimon hugged Gon so hard that she almost knocked the wind out of his lungs. Then she linked arms with both Leorio and Kurapika, "This is going to be great! I can feel it."

_And once I become a hunter, everything in my past can go away._


	2. Footsteps

A note from the author:

Hello, this is Aim! I have a few things I'd like to announce!

First of all, I'd love to thank my reviewers and everyone else who've read my story. I love you with all my heart. Please continue to support me!

Second. just to let you know, all the words in itallics are Paimon's thoughts.

Third, I don't really update this soon; its just that I got a few days off and I thought, 'might as well!"

Fourth, I haven't decided if I should pair Paimon up with any of the characters. You can give me your opinions, I'd love to hear them!

* * *

_Paimon sat idly, with only her hair to occuppy herself with. She held the strands together and wove them into a complex braid. Once she was done, she'd try a different pattern. Her hair was long; it hadn't been cut after her imprisonment. It was also black, not like her mother's, which was golden brown. _

_Mother..._

_Up above her, she heard two pairs of foot steps. One of them was louder than the others. From where she sat, she could hear their muffled voices. They were the two sons of the village chief. _

_Paimon now lived under the village chief's house - quite literally. He had a special chamber built secretly, like a basement. It was a large room, but it was bare of furniture and there were no windows of doors except for the secret door, so no one could get in. She was to stay there, all day long. At night, there would be a man waiting for her. He was also secretly arranged. All these secrets were perhaps what brought about the riot._

_All day long, Paimon would listen to the sounds of footsteps echoing above her head. She'd grown to recognize them. She hated her predicament. But more than anything, she hated herself._

_'If only someone would go into the dungeon,' she thought, 'and notice that I wasn't there...'_

_But there was no way that would happen. The villagers were forbidden from visiting her. Then, again, nobody cared..._

_'I must remain optimistic, for my mother. She doesn't have anyone else.'_

_She let the tears flow freely until her braid was completed. After that, she dried her tears, undid the braid and started again._

* * *

The following day, the four arrived at Dolle Harbor.

Paimon couldn't help but feel really excited. _This is awesome. At least the ship journey has come to an end!_ She decided that she hated ships.

Dolle harbor was a very well populated town and it was great to be in it. There were all sorts of people doing all sorts of things.

"Excited, kid?" Leorio asked.

"You bet!" Paimon replied, "This is the first time I have been this far away from home!" She looked in Gon's direction to see him shaking hands with the captain. They were talking and the captain pointed at something. Paimon looked in that direction. _What is that? A hill? There's a huge tree on it._

After bidding farewell to the captain, Gon ran over to where Paimon was standing. Paimon took this opportunity to wave to the captain as well.

"Gon," she asked, "What was he telling you?"

By then, Leorio and Kurapika had gathered there as well.

"We need to go to that tree." Gon pointed to the tree that Paimon stared at earlier.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm sure!"

"Huh... that sure is strange." Leorio said. He had found a huge map of the area, erected for everyone to see. The three others joined him.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Well," Leorio turned to face us, "According to the notice I received earlier, the exam is held in Zaban City. Right now, we're here," he said,pointing to the spot on the map that represented Dolle Harbor. "The tree is in the opposite direction."

"Maybe you misheard him." Kurapika suggested to Gon.

Gon shook his head. "He told me to go to the chedar tree!"

"Is that so?" Kurapika mused. He always managed to look serious.

"And this notice isn't any help!" Leorio looked angrily at the piece of paper. "Where exactly in Zaban city are we meant to go?"

Kurapika crossed his arms. "Our task is to find the exam centre using a limited amount of information. This must be another test."

"I knew that! I knew that already" Leorio insisted, though it seemed to Paimon that he didn't. "I'm going to take a look around, anyway."

"The captain must have suggested the tree for a reason." Gon said, already starting his journey. "I'm going to the tree."

"Y-you're serious?!" Leorio said incredulously.

"I'm with Gon!" Paimon started to follow. After taking the first few steps though, she thought about what her mother once told her. _'People always make mistakes and the truth is, very few refrain from repeating them. But that's a good thing, because sometimes, a mistake isn't really a mistake.'_

She then paused and turned around, "Coming, Kurapika?"

"The bus to Zaban city is about to leave!" Leorio pointed out, "We should just take it!"

Paimon ignored him completely and looked expectantly at Kurapika. "You two interest me more than the captain's advice." He said as he walked towards the beaming girl.

"Leorio?" She asked.

He didn't respond. He just huffed, picked up his suitcase and started heading in the opposite direction.

"Leorio!" Paimon called out.

"See ya," he mumbled loud enough for Paimon and Kurapika to hear, "was short but... nice knowin' ya."

Paimon gave the ground a defeated look, before turning to Kurapika.

"Let's go then." He said.

"Okay!"

By then, Gon had become a speck in the horizon. Paimon realized that she'd have to run to catch up with him. Kurapika followed. The two were able to finally catch up with Gon at the outskirts of the town. Soon, they were walking on a badly maintained road that led to the tree.

A little while later, Leorio came running back. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

"I was under the impression that there was a bus to Zaban City." Kurapika said, almost tauntingly.

"Yeah, well..." Leorio said, "Don't you guys miss me? Paimon?"

"Not really." Paimon said without turning around.

"What?" Leorio asked, "But you guys don't have any fun without me." Then he started talking on and on about how they needed him and without him, their journey would be incredibly boring. At that point, nobody was listening.

After a while, the four reached what appeared to be a deserted town.

"This place is so creepy," Leorio said, "There's no one here."

"No," Gon said, "There are lots of people here."

"What?" Leorio asked.

"Don't you hear it?" Paimon asked.

"Hear what?"

"The sounds!"

As if on cue, a door opened and a wooden float rolled in their direction; the sound made the friends take up fighting stances. But they soon relaxed.

Seated in the center, was a very old lady. Behind her, several white robed people with strange hair and masks on their face formed some kind of band.

"Wh-what exactly is this freak show?" Leorio asked.

The lady said something like 'exciting.'

Leorio repeated, "E-exciting?"

"Exciting..." She looked really serious.

"Exciting." Leorio gulped.

Then, out of the blue, she said, "Exciting two choice quiz!" Que music by the band.

All four of them went, 'huh?' That was not even close to what they were expecting.

"You four are headed for that tree up in the hill, right? To reach that tree, you must travel through this town. I shall administer a single question quiz."

Leorio interrupted her, "Hey! What's going on here?"

"You'll have five seconds to state the answer. Get it wrong and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking the hunter exam this year." The lady finished.

"I see," Kurapika observed, "Then this is also part of the exam."

"I see how it is," Leorio said, "I happen to be a quiz expert-" And then, some kind of realization hit him, "Wait! Only one question?"

"Your answer should be either one or two," the lady held up the respective number of fingers for them to see, "Any other answer will be taken as incorrect."

"Hold on," Leorio said, "All three of us share one question? And if one of them answers it incorrectly," he was pointing at Kurapika, "I get disqualified too?"

"As if that would happen." Kurapika said, "What scares me is the likelihood of the opposite happening."

"What was that?!" Here we go again!

"But you know," Gon interrupted, "This way it's easier. Now, only one of us has to know the answer. I'm not really good at quizzes."

"Me either." Paimon added.

"I suppose so." Kurapika said.

A man's voice called them from behind, "Hurry it up! Or else I'll answer the question first." He had a really smug expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked.

"He followed us here, all the way from the port." Gon answered that question.

"Huh? Seriously?"

"I didn't notice it either." Paimon muttered. _I'm letting my guard down. What is wrong with me?_

"Sorry kid." The man said, "I happened to overhear your conversation."

"What will you do?" The old lady asked.

"He seems eager to take it." Leorio said, "We should let him go first. That way, we'll know what to expect.

"I don't mind", the man said, stepping forward, "I have no objections." Paimon stared at him intently. She didn't know who he was or what hewanted, but she did know that anyone who follows people around secretly does not have the best of intentions. _Maybe letting him go first is not a very good idea._

"Here is your question," the woman began, "evil villans have captured your mother and your lover. You can only save one. Select one for your mother and two for you lover." Her eyes then narrowed, "Which one will you pick?"

_What kind of question is that?!_ Paimon looked around. Others had similar expressions as well.

"H-how's that even a quiz?!" Leorio voiced the thoughts in Paimon's head as well.

The man said, "The answer is one."

"Oh, and why do you say that?" the lady asked.

"Because you can't replace your mother but you can find another lover."

"You may pass."

_What? How is that the right answer?_

"What?!" Leorio cried.

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear." With that he left.

"What! That's all bull! How's that even right?" Leorio was getting all worked up, "We're supposed to give the lady the answer she wants and it's correct? Hey! Say something!"

Paimon thought hard. _It's unfair - having to choose between two things of equal value when we need both! In that case, what's the answer?_

"I'm not going to put up with this. I'll find another route!" Leorio turned to leave.

"It's too late." the lady spoke up, "Refuse to take the quiz and you will be disqualified."

Leorio looked like he was about to explode. "That's ridiculous! Different people expect different answers! There's no right answer!"

"No right answer?" Kurapika looked like he figured it out. "I see..." He turned to Leorio, "Leorio!"

"Wait," the old lady's voice was demanding, "Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer and you're disqualified." After a moment's pause, during which Kurapika looked almost pleadingly at his friends, the lady said, "Here's your question, your son and your daughter have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Select one for your son and two for your daughter. Who will you save? You have five seconds." She started the countdown.

_Kurapika looks like he knows what to pick. I should probably trust him._ Paimon looked at Gon who was thinking hard. She then looked at Leorio. _God! What is he doing?!_

When the count down ended, Leorio picked up a wooden stick and attacked the lady with it. But before any damage could be done, Kurapika had blocked the attack. All the band members looked scared but the lady seemed calm.

"Don't stop me Kurapika! I won't stop until I've taught this hag a lesson!"

"Calm down Leorio!"

"How am I supposed to calm down!"

"We've already passed! Do you want to ruin that?!"

"Already passed?"

_Already passed? But how?_

"We gave the correct answer," Kurapika said, putting his wooden weapons away, "Silence is the correct answer."

"Silence? How's that even an answer?"

"You said so yourself. The quiz has no right answer. However, we were allowed to choose only one or two as the answer, which means we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence is the only response."

"What about the other guy?"

"She never said he passed. She only said, "You may pass."" Kurapika turned to the old lady, "In other words, that path is the wrong path. Am I right?"

"Precisely." She got up and walked towards a door, "The correct path is here. This leads directly to the tree." It was some kind of dark tunnel.

"Walk two hours and you'll reach the top."

"So that's what this was about..." Leorio said.

"A couple live in the cabin beneath the tree. They serve as navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe they will take you to the exam site."

Leorio dropped the piece of wood and walked up to the old lady, "Lady," he bowed, "I'm really sorry for my rudeness."

"Don't be," she said, "I do this job because I like meeting people like you."

"Huh?"

She turned and smiled, "Do your best and become a good hunter."

Leorio beamed and then turned around to look at Gon who was seated on the floor. He said, "It's no use, I still can't find the answer."  
"You're still trying to find the answer? You can stop."

"Eh? Why?"

"The quiz is over."

"I know, but... what if I ran into a situation like that and can save only one person. What should I do then?"

His friends were surprised. Gon continued, "It wouldn't be right to save just one. But someday, I might have to make that choice."

Paimon stared blankly at him for a second. She then said, "That will depend entirely upon the situation, don't you think?"

Gon looked up, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." Paimon paused, "I don't really know how to explain it." _But it doesn't matter what you choose. You'll end up regretting it later. If you save one, you'll wish you had saved the other, irrespective of which one you choose._

"Does that mean," Gon asked, "That you have been in such a situation before?"

Paimon snapped out of her thoughts, "No, that was just mere speculation." She turned around and grabbed both Leorio and Kurapika by their hands and headed toward the entrance to the tunnel. "C'mon Gon! Let's go!"

Gon was instantly on his feat. All four turned to wave at the lady before they entered the tunnel.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they had to walk through the woods and it was getting darker.

God, I HATE night! And I hate the dark!

Gon walked in the front. Kurapika and Paimon followed close behind while Leorio stuck at the back complaining. "Walk two hours? Well it was two hours two hours ago!"

"But isn't walking with your friends fun?" Paimon asked.

"Fun?! Is this your way of having fun?"

"Well, it's certainly better than walking all this way alone."

"I'll agree with you on that." Kurapika said.

"Look," Leorio pointed stopped to point out, "Another 'beware of magical beasts' sign." He sighed, "Are we even going to make it to the exam site?" He then had an outbreak of some sort and started complaining about random things.

"I see it." Kurapika said. He was referring to the tree.

"Me too!" Paimon looked happier than ever. She then turned to Gon, "Race ya!" and ran. Gon followed. "Wait, you two!" Kurapika shouted from behind as he too started running. Leorio shouted, "Are you guys seriously leaving me behind?!"

Gon beat Paimon to the navigator's house, which was a wooden cabin. "I win!" He said. Paimon huffed, "I'll beat you next time for sure!" Kurapika appeared a few minutes later. The trio waited as Leorio took his own sweet time in getting there.

"That was not cool!" he said.

"I'm sorry" Paimon said sincerely, "We should have taken your age into consideration-"

"I'm not that much older than you guys!" Leorio cut her off. Paimon laughed nervously. _You keep telling yourself that._  
Kurapika had already knocked on the door thrice. No response.

"Maybe they're out?" Gon offered.

"We're coming in!" Leorio opened the door. The four stepped inside and their eyes widened in horror as they saw the whole place in a wreck. But what frightened them was there was a monstrous creature that held a woman by her throat and there was wounded man on the floor.

"What is that thing?!" Paimon asked.

"It's a magical beast!" Kurapika said.

"Magical beast?" Leorio asked.

"It's a transforming magical beast, the Kiriko. it can take human form. They're incredibly intelligent creatures."

"It's got a woman!" Gon pointed out.

"The guy on the floor needs medical attention..." Leorio said.

At that moment, the Kiriko took off through the window with the woman. Gon, Kurapika and Paimon ran toward the window and gazed outside while Leorio took out medical supplies from his suitcase and knelt by the man.

"Please," the man said, "Save my wife!"

"Leorio," Kurapika said, "We'll leave the man to you."

"Leave it to me!"

The trio jumped out the window and ran in the direction the Kiriko went. It was only a shaddow and it was jumping from branch to branch. Gon could follow it easily. Paimon couldn't see it, but she could hear it - but not as well as she had hoped.

Gon jumped onto one of the tree branches and followed beside the Kiriko through the trees.

"Let her go!"

The Kiriko smiled, "Take her from me if you can!" It then went faster.

Gon lost his footing and fell back on the ground.

"Wow!" he said, back on his feet running, "It can talk!"

"The Kiriko uses human speech." Kurapika said.

"That makes things a lot easier!"

He was then up again on the brances. "Hey, you silly Kiriko!"

The Kiriko turned to look at him and Gon landed a blow on its head.

_He's fast! He's really fast!_

But then, the Kiriko dropped the lady.

"Paimon! Kurapika!" Gon called. Kurapika was faster and managed to get a hold of the lady. "He's so reckless..." Kurapika muttered.

"Stupid kid!" The Kiriko said "You'll pay for this!" Off he went.

"Wait!" Gon chased after him.

Paimon stood by Kurapika as he placed the woman on the ground, "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"I'm okay," the lady said, "But where's my husband? How is he?"

"Don't worry," Kurapika assured, "He's with our friend."

"Please," the woman said, placing a hand against his chest, "Take me to my husband."

Her sleve fell back, revealing a tattoo. Kurapika's eyes widened, "That tattoo.."

"Kurapika!" Paimon called, moving closer to him, "I think I hear something." She reached into the pocket of her black shorts, pulled out a spool of silver colored string and started forming loops with it in her hands.

"Is that string?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes, it is."

There were a pair of running footsteps, but that turned out to be Leorio.

"Paimon! Kurapika!" he said, "Looks like you're alright!"

Paimon looked at him with a serious expression, "Identify yourself."

"It's me! Leorio!" He said.

"You're not Leorio."

Leorio gave a dark chuckle. "How did you know?" He asked, turned into a Kiriko, "How did you know I was an imposter?"

"You're footsteps are different. They're not like Leorio's."

The Kiriko let out a guffaw and disappeared.

Kurapika turned his attention to the woman. He put his weapon against her neck, "Now, tell me - who are you?"

She smiled a scary smile and said, "I'm one of the Kiriko. But no need to worry, this is all part of the test." She then stood up. "Let's go back to the cabin shall we?"

"So that man..." Kurapika said.

"Is my brother." The lady said.

When we got to the cabin, Leorio was waiting outside with the injured man.

"Hey!" He said when he saw us, "Where's Gon?"

As if on cue, the Kiriko arrived with Gon in tow. It was laughing.

"Honey! look!" it called out, "This boy can tell us appart!"

At this, another Kiriko appeared from the trees. The two stood side by side infront of the cabin.

"What exactly is going on here?" Leorio asked.

"This is just part of the test." Paimon answered.

"Oh."

Gon stood right in front of them while Paimon, Leorio and Kurapika stood behind.

"How many years has it been since someone could tell us apart?"

_He can tell them apart? They look like twins to me!_

"I'm really happy!" one said.

"How can you tell them apart?" Paimon asked.

"Their voices and faces are different!" Gon answered.

"Can you tell their voices and faces are different?" Leorio asked.

"No, not at all..."

"See," Gon explained, "the one that I hit was the husband."

"Which one are you talking about?" Every one was confused.

"Allow us to explain." One of the two identical Kiriko said, "We are the navigators."

"Our family provides support to the hunter's exam." the woman - looking Kiriko said, "I'm the daughter."

The man who was also Kiriko said, "I'm the son."

"Man, you had us fooled!" Leorio said.

"The hunter's exam changes site every year. So it is hard to locate it." One kiriko said.

"So, we help the applicants locate it." the other one said.

"Oh! So that's how it works!" Gon said.

"But we don't help everyone." the woman said.

"We test each applicant to see if they're qualified." The man said.

"Kurapika," the woman said, "You used the vaguest of hints to determine we weren't spouses. The hint," she held up the tattoo on her hand, "this tattoo is used in this region to mark a woman as single for life." She wiped the tattoo with her hand and it smudged. This shows that he is very knowledgable. Thus he passes."

"Way to go Kurapika!" Gon said. "You passed!" Paimon added. Leorio just sighed.

"Leorio," the man said, "You never realized my true identity. But you dressed and treated my wound faster than any doctor. More importantly, you continued to assure me that my wife was safe."

"S-Stop it.." Leorio interrupted, "It's embarrassing." He turned his head away.

"Your kindness makes you worthy of taking the exam. And hence you pass."

"R-Really...?" Leorio let out a sigh of relief and fell onto the ground. "Thank goodness."

"You passed!" Gon commented while Paimon gave him a hug.

"Paimon," one of the Kiriko said and she stiffened. "You were able to tell that I was not your friend by listening to the sound of my footsteps. This shows you have keen senses. That makes you worthy of taking the exam and hence you pass."

"Did you hear that?!" Paimon jumped in the air, "I passed! I passed! I passed!"

"Last but not least," the other Kiriko said, "Gon, your superhuman physical abilities and keen observation skills make you worthy of taking the exam. You pass."

"You pass!" Paimon gave him a bear hug. "We all pass! This is so awesome, I'm about to explode!"

"Calm down, kid!" Leorio said as he watched a very excited Paimon jump up and down.

"I can't!" Paimon replied.

"We will now take you to the exam site." one of the Kiriko said.

After that, the son and daughter turned into kiriko as well and, apparantly, they had wings. Each of the four held on to the legs of the Kiriko as the Kiriko flew.

This is awesome! I already feel so much closer to my goal!

"Isn't it great we all passed?" Gon asked.

"It's too soon to celebrate," Kurapika explained, "We have merely earned the right to take the exam."

"What's wrong with celebrating?" Paimon asked.

"Yeah, we've earned it," Leorio said.

"Honestly, you people don't think." was Kurapika's response.

"And you're such a smart ass." Leorio retaliated, kicking his legs in the air.

"Stop doing that!" The Kiriko he was riding said, "If you fall, don't blame me."

The three others laughed when they heard that.

_I've never had this much fun in my life before. I hope we can pass the exam too._


	3. And the exam will now begin!

Hey! It's Aim!

Again, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys are my motivation! The Hunter Exam has started. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! So, keep reading!

* * *

_"Who are you?" Paimon asked the tall, thin man with the long beard._

_"I'm Vali from the village of Sasura."_

_The two were in a clearing, in the middle of the night, far away from Paimon's little village._

_"I'm a string dancer - one of the best," the man continued, "and I'm going to teach you the art of the string."_

_"Oh... Okay. But what exactly is it?" Paimon asked with all the innocense of a six year old._

_"That's not something I can answer in a sentence. But here, take this." The man threw a spool of string at the little girl. She caught it. _

_"You can keep it." The man said, "It's not a very powerful weapon until you learn to use it."_

_'This string is a weapon?!' Paimon's eyes went wide as she thought to herself. 'What do they expect me to do with it?! What kind of help does the chief want?'_

_"Before we learn to use it, we're going to need to learn a few simple hand movements. Do as I show you."_

_Paimon gulped and nodded. Where was all this going?_

* * *

Zaban city was by far the most lively and interesting city that Paimon had ever been in. Her eyes were fixed on the various stalls that sold all sorts of colorful items. The kiriko son navigator was explaining something, but she wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

"Want to try one?" A shop keeper asked, holding up a skewered frog, "Panda frog on a stick."

"Wow!" Paimon and Gon stared.

"This brooch was excavated from Zaban's underground palace." A woman explained, holding a purple brooch, "I bet it's a national treasure!"

There was another man who claimed he could predict futures, a woman who was selling exotic herbs, another man who sold perfumes... _So much to see! So little time..._

Along with Gon, Paimon went from stall to stall looking at everything.

"Gon! Paimon! What are you doing?" Leorio was getting impatiant, "We need to go!"

"Coming!" Paimon reluctantly left the man who was explaining to her the rarity of some kind of antique and left to join the others.

After walking for a little while, the navigator said, "I believe that is the building."

The four turned to gaze at an incredibly tall and modern looking building.

"It's so tall!" Gon said, "They sure have a nice building!"

"So this is the exam site..." Kurapika mused.

"This is what draws..." Leorio said.

"Hunter applicants from all over the world." Kurapika completed.

"I'm so excited!" Paimon said, almost trembling.

"My first shot at the hunter exam..." Gon said, "Was this how my dad felt too?"

"Hey guys!" The navigater called, "Over here!"

The four turned to look, "It's over here." He pointed - at a small restaurant.

"Wait this isn't funny!" Leorio said walking up to him, "Are you telling us that hunter applicants from all over the world are meant to gather in this little restaurant?"

"I do," he explained, "No one would expect that the hunter exam, with its thousands of applicants would be located here, right?"

"That's true." Leorio agreed.

_How disappointing._

When the four entered, the chef said, "welcome." He was cooking something over the counter.

"Is your back room open?" Navigator asked.

The chef stared at us.

"Your stake combo that opens the eyes to the light. For four."

"For four?" the chef asked, his eyes narrowing, "how would you like it?"

"Grilled over the low flame until cooked." The navigator finished.

_Some kind of password?_

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room."

The four applicants followed the navigator into a room in the back. There was one single  
round table and four chairs.

"Wait here." the navigator said, turning to leave.

"Wait?" Leorio asked, "Where are the others?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon commented. _Is he really that dense, or is it all an act? I can't help but wonder..._

"Gon," Kurapika said, "That was the password to let us enter."

"Oh, so we don't get to eat?"

"Unfortunately not." Paimon said.

"One in every ten thousand," the navigator said, "That is the number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first timers. Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Gon said, offering a hand shake.

The man shook his hand, "I'll be happy to be your navigator again next year." He closed the door and left.

Soon, the whole room started to feel strange. It felt as if though we were going down.

"That bastard..." Leorio said sitting down, "that means he expects us to fail this year."

"Once in three years." Kurapika said, taking a seat for himself. Paimon and Gon sat down as well.

"What's that?"

"The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam."

"Huh?" Leorio said.

"For real?!" Paimon's reaction.

"Is that strange?" Gon asked.

"Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It is also not unusual for veteran's who break the rookies who consequently, never take the exam again."

"Is that so...?" Paimon muttered.

"So then," Gon said, "the candidates risk their lives to become hunters."

"But of course, my friend!" Leorio said, rising from his chair, "Hunter's make the most money in the world!"

"No!" Kurapika said, raising from his chair as well, "Hunter's are the most noble in this world."

"You only care about fame!"

"You only care about money!"

"Why do the two of you need to fight? It's getting on my nerves." Paimon's words were lost as she too was dragged into the fight.

"Gon! Paimon!" Leorio said, "Listen! In the list of top hundred richest people in the world, fifty are hunters!"

"Hunter's are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all a class below. True hunters are to protect the people and the natural order."

_Oh God! Make it stop!_

"Now look here," Leorio said, "Once you become a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities. How is that?!" Leorio's phisical proximity made the two flinch.

"Hunter's have many responsibilities like protecting artifacts and saving endangered species, and capturing criminals and unscrupulous hunters."

"The fame and the money... that's why most people choose to become hunters."

"The profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body and unyielding conviction. Those are the things that hunters take pride in." _Great, now Kurapika is yelling too._

The glared at each other.

"What do you guys think?" the two asked, "What kind of hunters do you want to become?"

"Both...?" Paimon said weakly.

"What do you mean both?!" Leorio asked.

"What I mean is..." she turned to Gon, "Gon! Save me!"

"I think we've arrived." Leorio said as they heard a 'ding' sound, "We'll continue this later."

Gon let out an audible sigh of relief.

The door opened and instantly, all eyes were on the four rookies. Hundreds of people were there and they all looked really strong and scary.

"Strange atmosphere here." Leorio remarked.

"They certainly differ from the hunter applicants we saw in the port and the city." Kurapika said, "Each is a master in their own right..."

"Excuse me..." Gon tried to befriend them, unsuccessfully, "Everyone is so tense."

"Please take a number," A strange guy with a bean shaped head appeared. He held out a badge with '403' written on it and Leorio took it. He gave Kurapika a badge with '404' on it. Gon got '405' and Paimon got '406'.

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times and don't lose it."

Paimon fixed the nubered badge on her jacket.

"Haven't seen you guys around here before."

All four turned to look at a man, maybe in his forties, sitting on what appeared to be a pipe, high above on the wall of the tunnel.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less," the man jumped down, "This will be, after all, my thirty fifth attempt."

"Thirty fifth!" Gon and Leorio said at the same time.

"So, you've failed thirty four times?!" Paimon said.

"Yep. You could call me an exam veteran."

"That isn't something you should brag about." Leorio said.

"Indeed." Kurapika added.

"If you have any questions to ask me, go ahead."

"Thanks!" Gon said.

"My name is Tonpa." The man said."I'm Gon," the boy said and the two shook hands. "These are my friends, Kurapika, Leorio and Paimon." He introduced the others.

Paimon gave a cheerful smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, are there others who've taken the exam a bunch of times before, like you?" Gon asked.

"Well," Tonpa said, "I'm the one with the most experience, but there are a few others. For instance, there's him." Tonpa pointed and four pairs of eyes followed in that direction, "Number 255, Todo, the wrestler." There was a huge man, with a ponytail, eating something. "He's unmatched in strength and smarter than he looks."

"On the other side we have number 103," It was a man with a turban and an expression of disdain, "Borbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges. So you don't want to end up on his bad side." A snake crept up on his shoulder. Paimon shuddered. She hated snakes. And it didn't help that Norpet, the village that she was from had lots of snakes.

"Number 191," An old man with long hair, "Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around."

"Then you have the three brothers," Three young men, "Amori, Imori and Umori. They perform consistantly well, due to their team work."

"And number 384, Gerreta the huntsman," A dark skinned man with weird sun glasses, "He specializes in killing all types of creatures, by blow dart and club."

"There are many more," concluded Tonpa, "But these are the guys who've taken the exam ten times before."

"Hey," Paimon asked, "How old were you when you took the exam for the first time?"

"Me?" Tonpa said, "I was ten."

"Seriously?!" Gon asked.

Then an ear-piercing scream was heard. All heads turned in his direction. A man had lost his arms!

"How peculiar," A red haired man who was dressed as a jester said, "His arms have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here." The audience was stunned.

_Who is this guy?! What the hell was that?!_

"Do take care," he said, "When you bump into someone, please do apologize."

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said.

"You know him?" Paimon asked.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took the exam last year?" Kurapia asked.

"Number 44," Tonpa said, answering all questions, "Hisoka the magician. Last year, he almost passed the test, until he almost killed an examiner he didn't like."

"A-and they're allowing him to retake the exam this year?!" Leorio asked.

"Of course," Tonpa said, "Every year, the examiners and exam content changes. The examiners choose the test content. If they say it's okay, the devil himself could enter the exam. That's just how the exam works. Any way, no one likes him. You should stay away too."

_And no one likes her. So they lock her up._

"Paimon," Kurapika said, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" Paimon said, snapping out of the daze she was in.

"He looks dangerous, that's for sure." Leorio said, oblivious to the girls dazed expression.

"Oh right!" Tonpa said, "Here," he produced a few cans of what appeared to be juice. "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?"

"Oh," Leorio said, "Appreciated." He took the can from him, "As it happens, I was thirsty."

"Thanks!" Gon said as he received one too.

Paimon took hers, still in some kind of daze. Kurapika took one too.

"Best of luck to all of us!" Tonpa proposed a toast.

All four opened the cans to drink the juice. But before Paimon could even taste the drink, Gon spat it out, "Tonpa-san, your drink must have expired. It tastes funny!"

Leorio spat the drink out as well, "Seriously?! That was close."

"T-that's strange." Tonpa remarked, scratching the back of his head.

Kurapika emptied the contents of the drink on the floor and Paimon mimicked his actions.

"I'm really sorry!" Tonpa said, "I didn't realize the juice had gone bad!"

"You don't have to apologize," Gon said, "I've tasted all kinds of mountain grasses and plants, so I can tell when something's gone bad."

"Really?" Tonpa said, looking a little sick, "That's amazing."

_It sure is!_ Paimon looked at Gon. _He really is amazing._

"Sorry about that again," he said, turning around to leave, "I'll see you guys around." With that he was gone.

"Talkative old man." Leorio muttered.

"Really?" Paimon said, "He doesn't look much older than you."

"What?!" Leorio looked like he'd kill her, "I'm not that old! I'm not that much older than you guys!"

Paimon laughed out loud, "Thanks for that, Leorio!"

"For what?!"

"For that" she stated simply, "By the way, does Tonpa-san's behavior strike as odd to you guys?"

"Odd?" Leorio asked while Gon just stared with an innocent look in his eyes.

"It does, now that I think about it." Kurapika said.

"Well, I suppose there's no use worrying our heads over it, but..." _He reminds me of the village chief, that guy. That is definitely not good._

A strange ringing sound was heard. It came from a guy holding a doll head in his hand. The man was tall, lanky and had no visible mouth. The whole tunnel vibrated as a door opened.

"I appologize for the wait," he said, "The entry period for applicants has now come to an end. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

_Oh, Great! I've been tired of the wait._

"A final caution." The man said, "If you're short on physical ability or luck, you could end up being seriously injured or dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one took him up on his offer. "Vey well," he said, "All 405 candidates will participate in the first phase." He then turned around and started walking in an unusual manner, with his legs raised really high.

"Of course, no one turned around and left," Leorio said, "I had hoped a few might withdraw."

Paimon couldn't see him up ahead, but she could hear him, the man had started running. As if to prove her right, the candidates infront of them started running.

"W- what?" Leorio said, "People ahead of us have started running."

"I know," Paimon said, "That man's running too."

"I neglected to introduce myself," Paimon heard the man's voice, "I'm Satotz, your examiner for the first phase. I shall lead you to the second phase."

"Second phase?" A man asked, "What about the first phase?"

"It's already begun." Satotz said.

Several murmurs echoed. 'It's already begun?' 'This is the first phase?' 'This is part of the test?'

"This is the first phase. You must follow me to the second phase." Satotz said.

"Follow you? That's it?" the man from before asked.

"I cannot tell you where or when you will arrive. You must follow me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika said.

"This test is weird." Gon said.

"Not really." Paimon said, "Have you ever run for a really long time? It gets tiring after a while."

"So this is an endurance test," Kurapika said.

"Fine by me!" Leorio was getting worked up, "I'll be right behind ya!"

_Leorio doesn't get it. This is not going to be easy._


	4. To the Numere Wetlands

_It's been a year since Paimon has been living in secret in the village chief's house. And it's been a year since she had been practicing with the string._

_"That girl!" The village chief was anxious, "She froze two men to death!"_

_"How's that even possible?" Vali asked._

_"I was there!" the old man was getting angry, "they were frozen, in the middle of the desert!"_

_"I don't believe you." The string dancer spoke, "Granted that Paimon is a gifted child and her abilities are certainly above those of the native string dancers of my village, she's just a little kid."_

_"I know what I saw!" The older man said, "The villagers were all frightened, they practically begged me to lock her up!" After a moment of silence, the man was pacing up and down his office. The floor board creaked uncomfortably. "Her mother is just an ordinary woman. But her father... We don't know who her father is!"_

_Vali was now confused. Paimon is just a little kid, right? Why was training her so important to this man, that he was willing to pay him ten times more to keep it a secret?_

_"If she can't reproduce that attack," the old man continued to rant, "my plans will be ruined!"_

_"What plans?" _

_"My plan to seize the whole region! You need to get her to remember how she did it! She has to remember!"_

_Vali thought, 'This man is completely crazy. I have no idea what he's saying anymore.'_

_Unbeknownst to the two men, Paimon's hearing had been improving ever since she started training. What was muffled voices to her before had become crystal clear. Sitting in a corner of the secret room, she heard everything, her eyes, drained of their former innocence._

_Where will this end?_

Paimon observed that it has been at least 30 km since the group started running. The black jacket was getting hot and she was thinking about taking it off. But, she felt so naked without it. Behind her, another man had passed out. _What a bunch of wimps._ She looked between Kurapika and Gon. They seem to be okay, but Leorio, on the other hand... Leorio looked like he was constipated.

And then, a silver-haired boy passed by him on a skate board. That ticked off the suit clad man.

"Hey kid, wait up!" He yelled.

"Hn?"

"You should show the exam some respect."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard?" Leorio used one of his dramatic gestures to point it out. "That's cheating!"

"Why?"

"Why?!" Leorio had and outbreak _again_ "This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't." Gon said that.

"Gon! What are you saying?!"

"The examiner told us only to follow him."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Calm down Leorio!" Paimon said, "Don't take this personally!"

The skate-boading boy slowed down and asked Gon, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." Gon said. The boy stared for a moment, before flipping off his skateboard and holding it in his hand. "Guess I'll run too."

"That's awesome!" Gon said as he ran up till he was in phase with the boy. Paimon observed from behind.

"I'm Killua." The boy said.

"I'm Gon!" was the reply.

After that, the two engaged in conversation, but Paimon's mind was elsewhere. She had gone home, to the past. She was just blindly running, without really being present in her body.

_Mother..._

* * *

_A woman with flowing brown hair and a face that was angelic enough to bewitch several men of her village. That's how Paimon remembered her. She would let her lie down on her lap and tell her stories about the gods and the great warriors. Paimon loved those stories._

_But, even before she was imprisoned, people in the village hated her. _

_'You're a harlot's daughter', they would say, 'your mother sells her body for a living. Even she doesn't know who your father is!' Poor Paimon didn't even know what they meant by that. _

_When she showed up, the other kids would just walk away. Where she went, the elders would soon stop whatever they were doing to stare at her in disdain._

_'Someday, you'll turn out to be just like her.'_

_ It was all those rumors and those hate comments that made Amira quit her job. "You shouldn't turn out to be like me," she said to Paimon one day, "You must become a great warrior, a queen! You must become a scholar! You must become rich in wealth and knowledge. You must marry a great and noble man and have great children who aspire to be like you." And then she burst into tears._

_"Of course Mama, I'll become all that, so please don't cry." Paimon didn't know what she was talking about._

_"You must earn their respect. Promise me Paimon."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

"We must have traveled at least sixty kilometers."

Paimon's thoughts were interrupted, "What?"

Kurapika said, "We've been running for five hours now."

"Yep!" Paimon said immediately, "I'm not even tired. Are you?"

"Not at all? I'm a little tired" he said, "How much further do we have to go?"

"I don't know." She looked around, "Where's Leorio? And Gon and Killua?"

"I don't know." He said, "Killua, was he that boy on the skateboard?"

"Yep! They were right in front of me."

"And then you spaced out." Kurapika looked at her, "You seem to be doing that a lot often."

"Not really," she said, "I just have a lot to think about." She then made an observation, "Oh look, stairs! Look at Satotz go!" She ran faster.

"Paimon!" Kurapika called from behind, but she ignored him.

After running a little while, she came to the conclusion: It's really hot! This jacket, I'm going to take it off!

She did so and tied it around her waist. She pinned the badge onto the white halter-top she was wearing. She pulled out a piece of string and tied her hair up into two pigtails. _Much better!_ She smiled to herself.

After running for a while longer, she tripped on one of the fainted men and came tumbling down the stairs. "God! that was embarrassing," she thought as she was helped back on her feet by Leorio who was now shirtless, with his tie around his neck.

Paimon burst out laughing. "You look so ridiculous!" Leorio looked ready to bite her head off. "What was that?!"

Kurapika was standing right next to him, "Are you alright?" He had taken of his tabard, "That looked like a nasty fall."

"I'm totally fine! I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

Leorio smirked. "Hn, maybe you're not a little kid after all," he said, eying her upper torso.

"Leorio!" Kurapika reprimanded.

If Leorio's remark was meant to induce some kind of violent reaction in the dark skinned girl, it didn't. All she said was, "Of course I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen." She turned in the direction of the finish line. "Let's run!"

The trio started running when Gon and Killua showed up, "See you at the goal, Kurapika, Paimon." Gon said.

"Catch you later, old timer" Killua said.

"I'm not that old!" He yelled.

"Of course you are!" Paimon said, with her usual cheerful smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" He yelled at her, even more angry, "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

Paimon almost tripped an fell again. And when she looked around, others had similar expressions. "No way!" She said.

"It's true!" He said.

"Well, see you guys later!" Gon said as they took off.

"No way are you leaving me behind!" Paimon took off after them, leaving the two older _teens_ behind. She soon caught up to the two boys. She was on Gon's left while Killua was on her right.

"I'm impressed that you two can keep up with me." Killua said.

Gon just smiled at that while Paimon said, "Thanks!"

"Or it could be that everyone else is so slow." They moved to the side to avoid tripping on a fainted man.

"Man," he said, "the hunter exam is going to be a breeze. That's no fun."

"Don't coun't your chickens before they hatch, Killua." Paimon said, "The next stage might be tougher." The boy stared at her oddly.

"Hey, Killua," Gon said, "Why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Me?" he said, "I don't really need to be a hunter. I just heard the exam is going to be really tough, so I thought it would be fun. But it's been disappointing, so far." He then asked, without looking at Gon, "Why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Well, my dad's a hunter. So I want to be a hunter like him."

"What kind of a hunter is he?"

"I don't know." That earned him a concerned look from Paimon._ He doesn't know?_

Killua laughed when he heard that. "That's kind of weird."

"Is it?"

"You want to be a hunter like your father, but you know nothing about him."

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked. _Good question. Why didn't I ask him that before?_

"My aunt."

"Oh.."

Gon went back to his explanation, "When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a great hunter. Then he left the island. I want to know why he'd choose being a hunter over being with me."

"What about you?" Killua directed that question to Paimon, who had zoned out, once again, "You're name is Paimon right?"

"Yep!" She said, "I want to be a hunter, so that I can explore the world!"

"The exit!" Gon pointed out.

Several candidates looked relieved. Gon and Killua sped up. Paimon followed.

Satotz stopped at the exit and turned around. The two boys over took him from either sides, "Goal!"

They were followed by Paimon.

"Yay! I win!" Gon said.

"What are you talking about? I was faster."

"I was."

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, so you buy me dinner."

"Nope. I was faster, so you have to buy me dinner."

"But I was faster!"

"No, I was!"

Gon turned to Paimon, who, unlike them, was panting slightly. "Paimon, who was faster?"

"I can't tell." She said.

"Do you know?" Killua asked Satotz.

"I believe you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

"Oh..." Then Killua turned to look at Paimon who had managed to catch her breath, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Since, we both won, we'll let Paimon buy us dinner."

"What?!"

Gon's eyes lit up. "That's right." He agreed, "Since you lost."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even part of this race!"

"Yes you were," Gon said, "Remember, at the navigator's house, you said that next time we raced, you wouldn't lose to me. So that automatically makes you a part of the race."

"What kind of botched up logic is that?!"

"So, you're buying us dinner." Killua said.

"No!"

"You have to."

"But Why?!"

"Because you lost!"

"I wasn't part of this race!"

"Yes, you were. Gon said so."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense."

"Hey, Satotz-san," Gon said, interrupting the argument between Paimon and Killua for a moment. "Is this the place where the second stage will be held?"

"No, I'm afraid we still have a ways to go."

"Oh..."

"And I thought this was it..." Paimon said, "How disappointing."

"You're still buying us dinner." Killua said, sitting on the ground, by the side of the tunnel. Gon sat down next to him.

"No, I'm not!"

"But you have to! It was the condition." Gon said.

"God!" Paimon sat down next to Gon, "You guys are a bunch of parasites! Making me buy dinner is unfair."

"It's totally fair," Killua said.

"Yeah," Gon added, "Since you lost the race."

"I was not in the race!"

"Yes you were!"

"How?!"

"Do you want me to explain it again?" Gon asked.

"Fine, fine!" Paimon finally gave in, "It's just dinner." Then she mumbled something like 'stupid boys.' Killua and Gon laughed.

"It's not funny!"

By then, the other candidates showed up and the mist began to thin. The trio waited eagerly for the older teens to show up.

Leorio was one of the last to arrive. He looked like he'd drop dead anytime soon. Kurapika appeared behind him.

"Hey Kurapika!" Gon called out.

"Hey," Kurapika said, "Is this our destination?"

"Nope." Gon said.

"No, I'm afraid we still have a ways to go." Paimon said, mimicking Satotz.

"That's kind of funny." Killua said.

"I see. The fog is fading." Kurapika said.

"Really?" Gon stood up, followed by Killua and Paimon.

"It looks like a forest." Paimon said.

"Numere wetlands," Satotz said, "Also known as swindler's swamp. We have to cross it to reach the site for Phase Two of the exam. This place is home for several bizzare creatures, many who are cunning and insatiable, who feed on humans." He then turned around to emphasize, "If you let them fool you, you're _dead."_

_Paimon_ turned her head as she heard the sound of the gates close. A guy had almost made it there, but they closed the shutter on him.

"These creatures will use every trick in the book to trap their prey," Satotz continued, "An ecosystem that uses deceit to capture prey - hence the name Swindler's Swamp. Stay close to me so you won't be deceived."

"What a joke!" Leorio said, "How can they fool us when we're expecting it?"

_This guy doesn't think, does he?_

"Don't let him fool you!" The voice was one Paimon hadn't heard before.

"I just said they can't" Leorio said.

"D-Don't fall for it." A really beaten up man showed up. "He's lying to you." All head's turned in his direction. _Lying?_ "He's an impostor!" The man pointed at Satotz, "He's not the real examiner! I am the examiner!"

"An imposter?" Leorio said, "What's going on here?!"

_Leorio sure is loud. One of these days, I'm going to hit him._

"Then who is he?" The bald man from before demanded.

"Look at this..." the alleged real examiner pulled something. It was an animal - that looked like Satotz. Except its mouth is open.

"It looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon remarked. He was as stunned as most other people. Killua and Kurapika looked calm while Paimon looked mildly curious.

"It's a man-faced ape," the man explained, "One of the creatures that dwell in the swamp."

"Man-faced ape?!" Leorio looked agitated.

"Man-faced apes love the taste of human flesh. But their arms are long and weak. So, they disguise themselves as human beings and lure people into the wetlands, so they can join with other animals and kill and eat them." The tension was mounting, "He intends to trap every single candidate!" A path had been cleared from the alleged examiner and Satotz.

_This man shows up, just as Satotz warns us that we'll be tricked! That seems to be fishy. What is the likelihood of this being a trap?_

"Bastard." Leorio said with a smug expression on his face.

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human." The bald man said.

Just then, the man fell back, dead. Cards were embedded on his body.

Paimon turned to look at Satotz who was holding three cards in his hand.

Hisoka was standing in the path, shuffling a bunch of cards. "I see..." he said, "Well, that settles it, you are the real examiner."

_I thought so._

Leorio looked shocked.

"Examiners are hunters who are chosen by the committee to do this job without pay." Hisoka explained, "Any one bearing the title we seek should have been able to dodge that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotz said, "However, if you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. You will be disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

Paimon watched as the vultures fed on the dead body of the man.

"Nature can be brutal to watch..." Leorio said.

"So, he was a man faced ape after all..." Kurapika said.

"He was attempting to confuse the candidates to lure some away." Satotz explained.

"We can't let our guard down." Killua said.

Gon and Paimon agreed.

Satotz walked down the path, "You will be encountering such deceit on a regular basis. I suspect a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity." Leorio. "Do you understand?" Satotz was now standing in front of the corpse. He then turned around, "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never make it to the second stage. So, shall we be on our way?"

Satotz turned around to run. The candidates followed.

"Tsk, another marathon," Leorio said, "And we have to run through a marsh this time."

"Running on wet ground requires more energy." Kurapika stated.

Paimon decided to stay close to Gon and Killua. She hoped that everything would turn out alright.


End file.
